Figurines
In The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, the player can buy up to 136 figurines crafted by Carlov, using the Mysterious Shells. Each figurine gives a picture, the name of the individual represented, and background information. There are 130 original figurines, and 6 new ones are released when Link defeats Vaati. Complete List of Figurines #Capless Link #Ezlo and Link #Princess Zelda #Ezlo (Cap) #Sorcerer Vaati #King Daltus #Minister Potho #Smith #Mayor Hagen #Marcy #Stamp #Rem #Dr. Left #Carlov #Borlov #Stockwell #Simon #Gorman #Anju #Brocco #Pina #Beedle #Postman #Crenel Hermit #Monster Lady #Dampé #Gustaf, Royal Spirit #Syrup #Great Butterfly Fairy #Great Mayfly Fairy #Great Dragonfly Fairy #Percy #Nayru #Farore #Din #Joy Butterfly #Gina #Festari #Gentari #Forest Picori #Librari #Town Picori #Melari #Mountain Picori #Goron #Minish Vaati #Vassals #Library #Blade Brothers #Wheaton & Pita #Funday School #Mama's Cafe #Happy Hearth Inn #Zill and Friends #The Carpenters #Young Couple #Peaceful Hyrule 1 #Peaceful Hyrule 2 #Peaceful Hyrule 3 #Cucco! #At Lon Lon Ranch #The Wind Tribe #Gregal & the Ghost #Tingle Siblings? #Eenie & Meenie #Goron Merchant #Spookter & Spekter #Sluggula #Scissors Beetle #Moldworm #Spiked Beetle #Eyegore Statue #Business Scrub #Armos #Keese #Keaton #Ghini #Gibdo #Rollobite #Spark #Dark Nut #Red Dark Nut #Chaser #Rock Chuchu #Moldorm #Door Mimic #Peahat #Helmasaur #Wall Master #Floor Master #Acro-Bandits #Bob-omb #Bombarossa #Like Like #Rupee Like #Rope #Boulder #Ball & Chain Soldier #Spiny Beetle #Spear Moblin #Bow Moblin #Cloud Piranha #Mulldozer #Pesto #Puffstool #Wizzrobe #Fire Wizzrobe #Ice Wizzrobe #Wisp #Octorok #Golden Octorok #Golden Tektite #Golden Rope #Crow & Takkuri #Lakitu #Stalfos #Beetle #Chuchu #Tektite #Trap #Leever #Madderpillar #Spiny Chuchu #Octorok #Gyorg Pair #Biggoron #Big Green Chuchu #Gleerok #Mazaal #Big Blue Chuchu #Zelda and Link #Minish Ezlo #Black Knight #Vaati Reborn #Vaati Transfigured #Vaati's Wrath Partial List of Figurines (images and description) {| border="1" ! scope="col" | Name ! scope="col" | Number ! scope="col" | Image ! scope="col" | Description |- ! scope="row" | Capless Link | 001 | | A young boy who lives in Hyrule. He is close friends with Princess Zelda. |- ! scope="row" | Ezlo and Link | 002 | | A young boy on a quest with Ezlo to restore the Four Sword. With the sword's power, he hopes to remove the curse on Princess Zelda. |- ! scope="row" | Princess Zelda | 003 | | A bright and cheery princess from Hyrule's royal family. She loves to sneak out of the castle to visit her good friend, Link. |- ! scope="row" | Ezlo (cap) | 004 | | A strange creature that looks at first like a cap. He speaks roughly and treats Link like a child, but he actually really likes Link. |- ! scope="row" | Sorcerer Vaati | 005 | | When the young Minish donned Ezlo's magic cap, he took this evil form. Now, he searches for the light force in his quest to become all-powerful. |- ! scope="row" | King Daltus | 006 | | The King of Hyrule. Reported to have been a fine swordsman, he appeared in the Picori Festival tournament as a youth and fought to a draw with Smith. |- ! scope="row" | Minister Potho | 007 | | The supporting pillar of Hyrule. He is also in charge of Princess Zelda's education, so when she goes missing, he gets frustrated. |- ! scope="row" | Smith | 008 | | The finest swordsmith in Hyrule. As a young man, he was a great swordsman. He and King Daltus are friends and enjoyed a pleasant rivalry as youths. |- ! scope="row" | Mayor Hagen | 009 | | The mayor of the town of Hyrule. He's a big collector of odd masks. He's built a shelter into his garden just in case monsters ever attack Hyrule. |- ! scope="row" | Marcy | 010 | | Second in command at Hyrule's post office. She's mellow and laid-back, entirely unlike the high-strung and easily excitable Stamp. |- ! scope="row" | Stamp | 011 | | A busy, hardworking postal employee, although he can be a touch edgy. The stamp he uses is his own personal one, so please don't borrow it. Thanks. |- ! scope="row" | Rem | 012 | | The proprietor of Rem's Shoe Store. Using his "secret technique," he makes shoes in his sleep. Princess Zelda is his single biggest source of income. |- ! scope="row" | Dr. Left | 013 | | A gruff-talking academic who is obsessed with studying the Picori. He doesn't seem to be aware that there is a Minish living in his own house. |- ! scope="row" | Carlov | 014 | | A sculptor of finely crafted figurines. Many consider him the best sculptor in all of Hyrule. He enjoys collecting Mysterious Shells. |- ! scope="row" | Borlov | 015 | | Owner of the Chest Mini-Game Shop. Carlov's younger brother. He detests gambling, but he has made the biggest gamble of all: entrepreneurship. |- ! scope="row" | Stockwell | 016 | | - The handy neighborhood gear seller, also called Stockwell the Well-Stocked. He complains that he's been too busy lately to see his dog, Fifi. |- ! scope="row" | Simon | 017 | | His mysterious dungeon-simulation game is very popular in Hyrule. It gives players the illusion of fighting real monsters in real dungeons. |- ! scope="row" | Gorman | 018 | | He wants to rent out his home in town, but he's too overbearing to attract a tenant. He doesn't even seem to realize what the problem is... |- ! scope="row" | Anju | 019 | | This young woman tends to her cuccos in Hyrule Town. If you help her gather her loose cuccos, she'll give you a reward. |- ! scope="row" | Brocco | 020 | | Hyrule's vegetable vendor. He sells fine produce. He also argues constantly with the fruit vendor, Pina, over the health benefits of vegetables. |- ! scope="row" | Pina | 021 | | Hyrule's fruit vendor. She hates vegetables so she won't even sell tomatoes even though they technically ARE fruits. |- ! scope="row" | Beedle | 022 | | Though he is an adult, he is very good at finding Picolyte made by the Minish. And he is very, VERY convincing about their healthful properties. |- ! scope="row" | Postman | 023 | | A very serious mail deliveryman. He continues to make every delivery right on time every day. |- ! scope="row" | Crenel Hermit | 024 | | A hermit who lives on Mount Crenel. He has lots of Kinstone pieces. He brags that he won the festival tournament when he was younger. |- ! scope="row" | Monster Lady | 025 | | A weird old lady living in Percy's house without his permission. She doesn't want you to turn on the lights because she's actually... |- ! scope="row" | Dampé | 026 | | The gravedigger at the cemetery. They say he has the power to speak with the dead. He fuses the Kinstones he digs up with the local ghosts. |- ! scope="row" | Gustaf, Royal Spirit | 027 | | The spirit of an ancient king of Hyrule who wishes to secure peace in his land from beyond the grave. He was very fond of the people of the Wind Tribe. |- ! scope="row" | Syrup | 028 | | A wizard who lives in the Minish Woods. She sells magic items with odd powers. She's looking for an apprentice to whom she can teach her mystic spells. |- ! scope="row" | Great Butterfly Fairy | 029 | | The Great Butterfly Fairy of Minish Woods. She provides you with a larger wallet, allowing you to carry more Rupees with you. |- ! scope="row" | Great Mayfly Fairy | 030 | | The Great Mayfly Fairy of Mount Crenel. She provides you with a larger Bomb Bag, allowing you to carry more bombs with you. |- ! scope="row" | Great Dragonfly Fairy | 031 | | The Great Dragonfly Fairy of Mount Crenel. She gives you a larger quiver, allowing you to carry more arrows with you. |- ! scope="row" | Percy | 032 | | A poet who lives in Trilby Highlands. He comes home from a long journey to find his house is occupied by an unwanted guest. Poor guy... |- ! scope="row" | Nayru | 033 | | She's looking for a house in Hyrule to move into. She is descended from a line of oracles in the land of Labrynna. |- ! scope="row" | Farore | 034 | | She's looking for a house in Hyrule to move into. She's a very helpful person, but people take advantage of her kind nature. This really bothers her. |- ! scope="row" | Din | 035 | | She's looking for a house in Hyrule to move into. She is a famous dancer from the land of Holodrum. |- ! scope="row" | Joy Butterfly | 036 | | A rare butterfly said to bring happiness to those who catch it. If you see one on your journeys, try to grab it! |- ! scope="row" | Gina | 037 | | A strange Ghini who wants to fuse Kinstone pieces, which is somewhat peculiar for a monster. She has a lot of pieces, so keep on fusing! |- ! scope="row" | Festari | 038 | |A priest living in Minish Village. He speaks some human languages. He sees that Link is human with one look. He's a bit of a human enthusiast. |- ! scope="row" | Gentari | 039 | | The elder of the Forest Minish. He has lived among humans for a long time. He knows where the four elements are. He has a twin brother in Hyrule's library. |- ! scope="row" | Forest Picori | 040 | | Not visible to the eyes of adults, they delight in making humans happy by hiding helpful items and Rupees under grass and rocks all over the world.} |- ! scope="row" | Librari | 041 | | This Town Minish elder is Gentari's twin brother. Those large wings that he is so proud of are trophies from a duel with a chicken as a young Minish. |- ! scope="row" | Town Picori | 042 | | These Minish like humans so much that moved from Minish Village into Hyrule itself! They try to make humans happy, but it sometimes backfires. |- ! scope="row" | Melari | 043 | | He lives with his seven apprentices in Mount Crenel, which contains all the mineral riches they will ever need. He seems gruff, but he's trustworthy. |- ! scope="row" | Mountain Picori | 044 | | These seven students followed Melari from Minish Village to Mount Crenel. Their song is actually a sign they are full-fledged Mountain Minish now. |- ! scope="row" | Goron | 045 | | These rock - and iron-eaters once lived on Mount Crenel in Western Hyrule. Now their numbers are few, and they live quietly in a cave. |- ! scope="row" | Minish Vaati | 046 | | Before he became a sorcerer, he was a simple Minish. He had always been entranced by the evil that lives in the hearts of men... |- ! scope="row" | Vassals | 047 | | These vassals serve the king of Hyrule. They are loyal and diligent. Like the king himself, they are courteous yet frank. |- ! scope="row" | Library | 048 | | The Royal Hyrule Library. Although the library is well loved, many forget to return their books, causing no end of trouble for the librarians. |- ! scope="row" | Blade Brothers | 049 | | All of these self-taught swordsmen have won the fighting tournament at the Picori Festival before. They see great potential in Link. |- ! scope="row" | Wheaton & Pita | 050 | | This couple bakes bread in Hyrule. Their tasty pastries hold a secret... If you're extra lucky, there'll be a helpful item hidden inside. |- ! scope="row" | Funday School | 051 | | This is where the children of Hyrule learn. Link and Princess Zelda studied here, too. The two teachers are twins named Tina and Dina. |- ! scope="row" | Mama's Cafe | 052 | | This is the best place in town to relax. You can also pick up some good tips, from the latest gossip to observations about the world. |- |- ! scope="row" | Happy Hearth Inn | 053 | | This generous inn gives a gift to every guest who stays the night. Guests can unwind in the lobby on the second floor. |- ! scope="row" | Zill & Friends | 054 | | Zill is the one in the middle. He likes to wander around town with his friends. He knows a lot about the town, and he might even give you some tips! |- ! scope="row" | The Carpenters | 055 | | These carpenters may be rough around the edges, but they do good work. They may seem tough, but they're in touch with their feminine side. |- ! scope="row" | Young Couple | 056 | | Romio and Julietta grew up next door to one another. They're dating now, but they plan to marry once they get their pets' approval. |- ! scope="row" | Peaceful Hyrule 1 | 057 | | Carlov's Peaceful Hyrule Scenery Series No. 1 |- ! scope="row" | Peaceful Hyrule 2 | 058 | | Carlov's Peaceful Hyrule Scenery Series No. 2 |- |- ! scope="row" | Peaceful Hyrule 3 | 059 | | Carlov's Peaceful Hyrule Scenery Series No. 3 |- ! scope="row" | Cucco! | 060 | | With a boisterous crow and a cure crest, these feathered friends are the most popular pets in Hyrule. The baby chicks like small bugs. |- ! scope="row" | At Lon Lon Ranch | 061 | | This small ranch lies just outside Hyrule Town. Father-and-daughter team Talon and Malon run it, and they sell the finest milk in Hyrule! |- ! scope="row" | The Wind Tribe | 062 | | The people who built the Wind Ruins. They now live above the clouds, suspended by their own magic ability to control the wind. |- ! scope="row" | Gregal & The Ghost | 063 | | An old man by an evil spirit. Coming to his aid will bring you benefit in the end, so if you meet him, you must find a way to help him. |- ! scope="row" | Tingle Siblings? | 064 | | Tingle (in green) and his twin younger brothers Ankle (in purple) and Knuckle (in blue). They believe fusing Kinstones will help them to meet fairies, so they are recording Kinstone data on their maps. David Jr. is not technically a relative. |- ! scope="row" | Eenie & Meenie | 065 | | The Hyrulean vegetables grown in their fields are exquisitely delicious. Apparently, Brocco sells the best of their crops. |- ! scope="row" | Goron Merchant | 066 | | This Goron appears when you successfully fuse certain Kinstone pieces. He will sell you expensive but rare, Kinstone pieces. |- ! scope="row" | Spookter & Spekter | 067 | | Ghosts from the Royal Valley. The one in the blue cap is Spookter, and the one in the red cap is Spekter. Spookter tries to be scary, but he's just not. |- ! scope="row" | Sluggula | 068 | | Appears in Minish dungeons. They drop from the ceiling unexpectedly. They are slow, so take your time, and defeat them one by one. |- ! scope="row" | Scissors Beetle | 069 | | Appears in Minish roads & dungeons. These monsters have sharp mandibles. Hit them when they shoot these away. Avoid their attacks to get in close. |- ! scope="row" | Moldworm | 070 | | Appears in Minish roads & dungeons. They come out of the ground when they sense prey. If you get swallowed, you'll take damage and get all dirty! |- ! scope="row" | Spiked Beetle | 071 | | Appears in dungeons. Covered in hard, spiny shells. Few attacks work on them. You have to flip them over to hurt them. |- ! scope="row" | Eyegore Statue | 072 | | Appears in Castor Wilds. They move when you put an arrow in their eye. No other attacks work. You can always just let them pass... |- ! scope="row" | Business Scrub | 073 | | Appears in caves, etc. Normally stay underground. They'll pop out and spit seeds at you, but if you get to know 'em, they're not so bad. |- ! scope="row" | Armos | 74 | | Appears in the Wind Ruins. Built by the Minish for the Wind Tribe long ago. They look stone statues, but if you get too close, they move! |- ! scope="row" | Keese | 075 | | Appears in various areas. These bats live in dungeons and caves. Their movement is unpredictable, so use range weapons from a safe distance. |- ! scope="row" | Keaton | 076 | | Appears in various areas. This thieving fox preys upon travelers and merchants. He may not be strong, but he will attack you very quickly, so be careful. |- ! scope="row" | Ghini | 077 | | Appears in the Royal Valley, Dark Hyrule Castle, etc. These dark beasties are attracted to light, and if they attack you, they may suck your life away. |- ! scope="row" | Gibdo | 078 | | Appears in the Palace of Winds. These mummies keep coming at you when you attack. It's better to fight from a distance if you want to avoid damage. |- ! scope="row" | Rollobite | 079 | | Appears in various areas. His hard shell protects him from swords, but once he rolls into a ball, you can use the Gust Jar to draw him in. |- ! scope="row" | Spark | 080 | | Appears in dungeons. They cling to walls and move quickly. Normal attacks may not work, but the boomerang is pretty effective. |- Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items